Plasmalogenase activities are markedly increased in the early stages of many forms of demyelination. The gerbil model for cerebral infarction will be used. Plasmalogenase and other phospholipases will be studied at various times after ligation of carotid arteries. Preliminary studies have given a peak activation of plasmalogenase at 20 minutes of ligation. Within the brain, the plasmalogenase is primarily within the particulate portion of the oligodendroglia. Plasmalogenase has been partially purified. We intend to compare plasmalogenase purified from control and ligated brains. Inhibitors will be tested with the gerbil model in order to find a therapeutic agent that may prevent demyelination.